team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Hynla
Heather Baits aka "Madame Hynla" is a member of the Mobian World Government and is a 1st rank class Admiral. Hynla is one of the oldest students of General Myphon and is by far one of the most successful students he trained. Hynla is the strongest admiral in her group and only goes on the most dangerous of missions, which is why she is not often seen by the public. While having unknown origins she seems to have some sort of connection to 2nd rank admiral Gyzok and the two have some sort of history. Being very well disciplined she is immensely powerful and is one of the most feared members of the world government. Her other nickname besides "Madame Hynla" is "Quick Footed Death Hynla" as she seems to be able to annihilate her foes with blinding speed and with great efficiency. Hynla was one of the thousands of soldiers to join Myphon in cornering public threat X34 robot Xero. However, even with her help he managed to get away, Hynla is now on a current quest to track down and destroy Xero. On her path though she has managed to re-capture Gore Boul and Kleru, while traveling and sent both of them to the Keep. Personality Hynla is very wise and calculating, being able to analyze her foes weaknesses and strengths in a few quick seconds. Hynla often talks herself up to be some sort of super soldier, and while not all true very few have proved her wrong. Her long time going undefeated in combat has made her slightly cocky and arrogant in fighting. Despite this, she is quite intelligent being able to operate big machines with efficiency, she is also able to use and manipulate Ivo Technology. Being very determined to win, Hynla is willing to do anything to win, this includes using her sex appeal to lower an opponents defenses. To her superiors and fellow admirals, she is quite flirty and a little bit of a tease to them. Being part of the world government she does go out of her way to protect fellow civilians and will do anything to keep them safe, having good intentions at heart, despite her narcissism. Powers & Abilities Madame Hynla is a very dangerous foe, for one she was hand trained under General Myphon, so she already knows several fighting styles and techniques like Karate, Tai Chi, Judo, Sumo, Kick Boxing, Bushido, Boxing, and the Black Leg Technique. Her main weapon is her legs, using them she can kick her legs back and forth so fast, she can literally slice up pure steel as if her legs are made from swords. Hynla moves at blinding speeds and even rivals Tizor in term of pure speed. Hynla is fast enough that she can literally run on the air itself, almost like simulating flight, the only other known being to run on air is Tim the Pikmin. Hynla knows armament abilities and can make both her legs armament and can break just about any substance. Being an Admiral, Hynla has to be a naturally good leader and is more then capable of commanding an entire army or troop of soldiers. As a supportive move, Hynla knows the chaos sense, so she can detect all life force around her, so it's impossible to sneak up on her, unless you are a robot. Hynla has blinding fast reflexes and is capable of dodging bullets at point blank range. Category:Fox Category:Female Category:Admiral Category:Chaos User Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Armament User